runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Warring Clan
A PvP or Warring clan's main focus is combat-based, generally in the Wilderness or Clan Wars. The clans of the PvP clan world have many variations in style and features, and the top clans can mass hundreds of members to a battle and fight for hours on end. Wars are also often fights over land, such as two clans fighting for control of a city. Some of the main differences in variations are: Main vs Pure Main clans have players with all-round levels, and Pure clans have players with specific stats (E.g. very low Defence and very high Strength, Magic or Ranged). The objective of the Pure clans was to have high hit power in comparison to their levels - therefore having an offense advantage. In past years, the top pure clans could easily compete fairly with the mid-sized main clans. However, over the years main clans' combat averages and levels have risen increasingly, making this redundant. For example, a pure with 99 Strength and 40 Defence (Rune Pure) will stand little chance against a main with 95 Strength and 90 Defence. With "mid-sized" clans reaching these levels and "small-sized" clans rapidly growing or diminishing, pure clans have fallen out of the warring aspect and focus mainly on PKing. P2P vs F2P Another major attribute is whether the clan fights in Pay-to-Play or Free-to-Play fights. Like other elements, there was a balance in both aspects in previous years. In modern times, P2P clans are not entirely extinct, though a large portion of fights are held in F2P. This can be for several reasons: the simplicity of F2P (P2P has many aspects such as single/multi-combat spells, Summoning familiars, KO-weapons, and so on), the cost (A F2P "return set" of Rune armour and food will value at around 250k, versus a P2P mage outfit with runes and "tank" gear can exceed 1 million coins), and of course the obvious reason that clan members are not required to pay membership fees in order to fight. Single vs Multi Almost all clan fights in the modern era are hosted in multi-combat zones. A multi-clan will implore tactics such as piling (all the members of one clan attacking one member of the opposition) and tanking (one member being piled attempting to survive as long as possible). Whereas in single-combat zones (the Mage Arena, deemed Mage Bank being a popular battlezone), clan fights involved one player being able to attack only one other. This proved useful in defining individual members' skills, and many single clans existed around the 2003-2006 era. Since then, single-combat clans have almost all become extinct, with a rare few still existing in shallow Wilderness. Clan Wars vs Wilderness The Clan Wars arena is an in-game feature, where two clans can engage in battle (multiple clans can fight through the use of the Friends Chat (though this currently has a 100-member-a-side limit) or the Free-For-All arenas). It is a popular location for battle, due to the ability to modify settings such as safe/dangerous fights, battlegrounds, and the ability for players to return and fight again upon death (run-in). It also prevents interference from players not involved in either clan, commonly reffered to as "crashing". Before the Clan Wars arena, the main battleground for clan fights was in deep Wilderness (though not strictly limited to deep, as wars have taken place in locations such as the Bandit Camp). It is still common for clans to host wars in the Wilderness due to tradition. During the PvP and Bounty Hunter worlds era, clans also had the ability to host wars in multi-combat locations outside the Wild, such as the Stronghold of Player Security, the Varrock Sewers and atop the Al Kharid palace. Category:Articles